


Third Pillar

by Behemoth_King



Series: Pillars(Drabble) [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Because children are present, F/M, Felix not being an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Behemoth_King/pseuds/Behemoth_King
Summary: Two in one drabble because I couldn’t choose:Felix and Byleth reunite properly after the timeskip./And Edelgard helps Felix after the battle in Fhirdiad.





	Third Pillar

Their swords were quickly discarded, the victor unimportant.

Felix pushed her against a wall, the force enough to demonstrate his strength, but soft enough not to harm her. He didn’t smile, smirk, or grin, but he was happy all the same.

He unbuckled his pants as she pushed down her shorts and tights. Felix almost said something about how stupid the clothing was in battle again, but he didn’t want to waste energy with idle chatter.

Without ceremony he entered her, and a satisfied groan escaped Byleth’s mouth. Or was that it him?

—

It didn’t long for either of them, having been apart for so many years. She tore at him with her nails as they climaxed, moaning his name all the while. Felix waited for Byleth to settle down, before kissing her for the first time.

“I love you.” He could feel the smile through his lips.

————————————————————————————————————————

It was a otherworldly feeling to hold somethi—no, someone like this. Such a tiny person, for now at least. Felix then wondered if Glenn was old enough to feel this way when he was born.

The child cooed at him, his mother’s blue eyes staring into Felix’s own brown ones. He didn’t fight the smile that resulted from the interaction.

The boy then looked past him, at something behind them, and reached out as far as his little arms would go.

Felix turned towards Edelgard, who was holding the other new member of his family. The emperor had promised to keep him company today, though he wondered if it was her own way of handling the situation.

Byleth had collapse in Fhirdiad from what they thought was shock due to the battle. Yet here he was a week later, a father to fraternal twins, though not even birth had woken Byleth. The future for them looked grim for now.

“I think he misses his sister.” The emperor mused at the boy’s action. His daughter was curled up in her arms quite comfortably, though her eyes darted between her surrounds with curiosity.

“He misses you.” 

“Then maybe I shouldn’t be too close to them.” The woman furrowed her brow and Felix had to remind himself exactly who they both were holding, to stop himself from smacking sense into her in his usual way.

“I don’t care.”

A few seconds later they switched infants. Felix kissed the girl’s tiny head as she became fussy from to the switch.

A knock made them both look up towards the heavy oak door.

“Come in.”

Edelgard had stayed silent.

“Uh...Your Majesty, my Lord, forgive my intrus–“ The woman who entered stammered out. She wore clerical robes.

“Is Byleth awake?” Felix cut her off.

The healer obviously squeaked at his blunt tone but stuttered out an affirmation. Relief settled on both of their shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Felix more than a lesbian ever should but I don’t care, my Byleth is a BIcon with good tastes. Fite me.


End file.
